


Three Months & I Love You

by bellamouse16



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, I Love You, Quick relationship, requested on tumblr, short imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Antonio meets someone though his sister.  After three months, how will he react to her saying "I love you" first?





	Three Months & I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this request I got on tumblr (bellamouse16.tumblr.com) :  
> Hiiiii! Can I request an Antonio Dawson imagine? Where he’s with someone that he met through his sister because she helped her with something and they’re together now and it’s a very fast paced relationship and they’re just being all cute or whatever and she’s just like i love you for the first time? Thank youuuuuuu!

Y/N and Antonio had met three months ago through Gabby.  It had been a normal day.  Antonio was busy with a case and their lead had led them to the Firehouse 51.  Gabby was talking to a woman when Antonio and Burgess showed up.  Antonio’s first thought was that whoever the woman was, she was gorgeous.  She a little short than Gabby, had dark brown hair that fell mid back, a light tan to her skin, and wide brown eyes.  After Antonio and Kim got the information they needed, Gabby called him over before he could leave.  Antonio waved Kim to go ahead back to the station since he had a feeling whatever Gabby wanted might take a while. 

“What do you need, Gabby?” Antonio asked before looking up from his phone, where he was texting Voight that Kim would be coming back with the information.

“Antonio, this is Y/N.  Y/N, this is my brother, who will be more than happy to drive you home for me.”

Antonio looked up from his phone, surprised to see the woman Gabby had been speaking to, now standing in front of him.  A hesitant smile was on her face.

“It’s nice to meet you, but you really don’t need to drive me home.”

“He insists,” Gabby said, gently pushing Y/N towards her brother.

Antonio smiled, and gestured for her to come with him.

“You heard her, I insist.”

“Thank you.”

Y/N followed Antonio and he drove her home, talking casually about how she knew Gabby.  It turned out Y/N was Gabby’s neighbor.  Gabby had left something in her apartment, and Y/N brought it down for the station for her.  Y/N was a nurse and got off a long shift a few hours ago and had just gotten home when Gabby called.  Gabby had sounded so desperate that Y/N couldn’t help but help her, even if she was exhausted.  Antonio glanced over at her while she spoke, noticing how, even exhausted, she was like a ray of light as she spoke.  Antonio could only imagine how she was when she had a full night’s sleep.  He figures, thinking back, that might have been why he spontaneously asked her out before she got out of his car.  To his surprise, Y/N said yes.

That was three months ago.  They had been going on official dates at least once a week.  But Antonio often found time to see her between shifts at the hospital.  They slipped in quick lunches and dinners.  When Antonio’s kids were away at their mother’s, Y/N and Antonio split their nights between their apartments.  Their relationship had been quick paced, at least more than Antonio’s past relationships.  He remembered the first time she showed up at the precinct.  Apparently, forgetfulness ran in the family since he’d forgotten his wallet at her apartment.  They had only been dating for a month back then.  Almost an hour after he got in, Jay had walked in with Y/N beside him, laughing at something he must have said. 

“Antonio, you’ve got a visitor,” Jay said while shooting Antonio a grin.

“Y/N…”

Y/N waved his wallet, shooting him a sweet smile. 

“You forgot this at my place.”

Antonio could feel the glanced from everyone in the room leveled at the two of the them, but he couldn’t care as he wrapped his hand around her hand holding his wallet and pulled her into him, quickly kissing her.  Y/N blushed as they pulled away from one another.  Someone cleared their throat.  She scratched the back of her neck.

“Yeah… so, I’ll see you tonight?”

“Of course, babe.  Thank you.”

Y/N gave a quick wave and walked out.  Antonio turned to see everyone quickly pretending to be busy with something.  Hank walked over to Antonio, patting him on the shoulder and shooting him a smile before he could say anything.

Since then, she had shown up a handful of times when Antonio forgot something or when they had plans.  It was two weeks after the first visit to the station that Y/N met his kids.  Antonio had been hesitant, especially since they had only been together for a short time, but things just felt right.  Now, three months into their relationship, they were having dinner at Y/N’s apartment.  It was closer to the station and she’d just gotten off from a long shift at the hospital and was exhausted.  Antonio came over and cooked while she sat at the island counter, her elbow against the counter and her head balanced in one palm.  Antonio reached across the counter, holding a spoon with sauce in it.  She slowly opened her mouth, her exhaustion slowing her movements.  She hummed in contentment as Antonio reached out, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“I love you,” Y/N said with a sigh as Antonio slipped the spoon out of her mouth.

Y/N’s eyes shot open, and her cheeks turned red.  Antonio didn’t seem to catch her slip as he responded.

“I love you, too.”

He turned around, about to finish up cooking.  Once he turned away from Y/N, he realized what he had said.  It wasn’t even like it was an automatic response, he thought to himself.  Well, it was, but it wasn’t that he didn’t mean it.  Even though it had only been three month, Antonio realized how much he meant it when he said he loved Y/N back.  He just hoped she meant it too, and it wasn’t just a slip of the tongue because of how tired she must be after her shift.  He gripped the serving spoon tightly, placing food on each plate.  Amidst his nerves and serving the food, he didn’t realize Y/N had gotten up from her seat.  She was now behind him, on the others side of the island counter.  Antonio turned around right into Y/N’s arms.  She pulled him into a hug, leaning her head against his chest. She tilted her head up to look at him.

“I really do love you.”

Antonio let out a sigh, leaning down to kiss Y/N.

“I love you.  I was worried you didn’t mean it for a second.”

Y/N laughed lightly, leaning her forehead against Antonio’s chest as his arms wrapped around her.

“God no.  If anything, I was worried you weren’t going to say it back.”

The two of them laughed softly, mostly just leaning into one another.  Antonio broke away from Y/N after a while.

“Alright, lets eat before the food gets cold or you fall asleep.”

“I could fall asleep in your arms right now,” Y/N only half joked.

Antonio picked up their plates, carrying them over to the table while herding Y/N in that direction as well.

“I know, which is why we’re going to eat first and then lay in bed watching reruns of that baking show you love till you fall asleep.”

Y/N sat down, and Antonio leaned over her to put down her plate, utensil, and drink.  She leaned her head back, stretching to reach his lips.

“I love you.”

Antonio quickly kissed her again before getting his food.  When he came back, he sat across from her and reached over the table, taking her hand and twining their fingers together.

“I love you, Y/N.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! As always, I appreciate all comments.


End file.
